


Before Seven

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara struggled to remain in bed after Reverend Amos Howell glowered.





	Before Seven

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara struggled to remain in bed after Reverend Amos Howell glowered and mentioned farm tasks she had to complete.

THE END


End file.
